Touched by an Angel
by ComingTempest
Summary: Momo hits his head and starts having strange blackouts. All of which include Ryoma. Momo begins to wonder about his feelings for the short tennis player. Are they friends or more? Yaoi. MomoRyo.
1. Angel?

**Story: Touched by an Angel**

**TItle Chapter: Angel...?**

**Author Note: MomoRyo. My first one ever. I hope you likes.**

"Oh no, oh no I can't be late again!" cried Momoshiro as he ran to the tennis courts. He had been alte so often lately, that one more day mihgt mean 200 laps. Or worse, tesing Inui' new drink. He was running and not looking where he was going until he suddenly saw the sky. Then he heard a crack and he only saw black.

"Haahuuu..." said the groaning teenager. He slowly opened his heavily closed eyes. The light hurt. What was that in front of him. Kind golden eyes, and was that a halo of white?

"Angel...?" He said reaching out to touch the heavenly creature. He must be dead. His hand touched soft skin, and then his vision started sliding into focus. It was Ryoma.

"Momo-senpai? Are you ok?" said Ryoma, apparently not noticing the hand on his cheek. Momo blinked and quickly withdrew his hand. His head hurt, a lot. A quick glance at his surroundings told him he must be in the nurse's office.

"Ah! Ech-Echizen!" He gasped sitting upright, blushing putting a hand to his head. Ryoma's face was a mix between concern and confusion.

"Momo-senpai. Sit down. You hit your head remember?" Momo nodded a littl unsurly. He remembered seeing the sky, it was really pretty shad e of blew today, and then he remembere his head hurting a lot. He winced, it still did. Ryoma now smirked, "You got real lucky, I bet you would've been late if you hadn't cracked your head. Tezuka-buchou might've made you run 200 laps! Or worse," said Ryoma making a face, "Test Inui's new drink. He was dissapointed. He had been saving for you." Momo gave a nervouse laugh and tried to get up. Once he was on his own two-feet he turned to thank Ryoma, and then fell back down. Ryoma helped him up. Momo then tried walking to the door again but kept going in completely wrong directions.

"Momo-senpai should sit down..." warned Ryoma from where he stood, hands behind his head. "The nurse said that walking might be a bit..." Momo fell and hit his forehead on the wall, "difficult once you got up. You hit your head pretty hard. She's debating taking you to the hospital." Momo laughed and awkwardly walked over to Echizen and ruffled his head. Echizen pushed Momo away like he normally did, but kept hold of his hand. He looked at Momo. "You called me an angel when you woke up..." Momo laughed a litte more.

"Yeah, its because of your cap. You looked like an angel." Ryoma's face seemed to be turning a bit flirtatious.

"I want to be your angel Momo-senpai." Momo blinked. What? Ryom stood on tip-toes and leaned up and planted his lips right on Momo's. Momo's mouth responded to the kiss and he pushed Ryoma back, unable to control himself. He pushed him back onto the table. Just when Ryoma's mouth opened to let him in... everything went black.

Momo suddenly awoke. He had dreamt of an agel saving him.

"Angel...? Ryoma...?" he said reaching out. This time, all his fingers grasped was air. He looked around. He was now in his room in his pajamas. Was that a dream? His head still hurt.

"Mom? Dad?" he called. He got no answer. "Nee-chan?"

"Hai!" cried a voice form down the hall. Good, his sister was here. She came into his room.

"Takeshi are you ok?" He nodded.

"Nee-chan how did I get here? Where are mom and dad?" He sister smiled.

"We got a call from the school to pick you up. Mom and dad are currently talking to a doctor. They want to know if you should have your head checked. Personally," said his sister beginning to giggle, "I would've have asked them to have your head checked either way."

"Haha Nee-chan. I"m fine, really. Good night!" His sister left his room and he went back to sleep.

"Good morning everyone!" Shouted Momo and he walked into the changing room. Everyone looked out from their locker or from unnderneath their shirt. Momo went over to his locker and began changing.

"Eh Momo!" Momo felt a pair of arms grasp him from the back. "Your ok!" Momo nodded.

"Right as rain Eiji-senpai!" Oishi yanked Eiji off of the changing Momo.

"We're glad your good enough to play tennis!" Oishi said while pushing Eiji back to his locker. Taka grinned and nodded.

"We were scared when we found Ochibi dragging you unconcious!" Eiji said fighting against Oishi to go back to glomping Momo. Momo wheeled around.

"What?" Fuji smiled.

"Didn't you know? Echizen found you." He said calmly while tugging his arm through the sleeve of his regular's shirt. Momo looked for Ryoma in the changing room. The was a small hint of color to his cheeks.

"Is this true?" Ryoma gave a nod.

"Hai." Momoshiro smiled, though felt a little creeped out looked at Ryoma from his dream.

"Well I guess I owe you one Echizen!" Said Mom putting his arm around Ryoma's neck and ruffling his hair (Ryoma didn't have his hat on, hes changin.) Ryoma pushed himself out of Momo's grasp. Momo was relieved to find that he didn't still hold his hand. He put his hat on and lowered it.

"No problem," he said in his sullen way and he walked out. Momo finished pulling his shorts on, grabbed his racket, and walked out also. He bumped into a tall, sturdy body. He looked up to meet a pair of solemn gray eyes. He gasped and took a step back.

"Bu-Buchou!" he said. He was so scared he nearly saluted.

"Momoshiro, are you feeling good enough to practice?"

"Ha-Hai!" Tezuka nodded.

"Then go. And 30 laps for being careless yesterday."  
"Hai!" and Momo started running. He found this a bit unfair but he wasn't about to argue with Tezuka. He would just have to run more laps. He turned around and saw Ryoma running next to hiim. "Echizen? What are you doing?" Ryoma scowled.

"Thanks to you I have to run 20 laps for being late." Momo grinned.

"Ah well, sorry Echizen!" and they continued running in silence. Momo looked down at the smaller form. Yesterday's dream, what did it mean? "Echizen, you found me yesterday?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"Hai."

"And I was just on the ground?"

"Hai."

"And then you brought me to the nurse's?"  
"Hai."  
"And nothing else happened?"

"I didn't wake up?"

"No."  
"You never saw me walk into a door?"

"No."  
"We never..." Momo trailed off. Ryoma kept looking at the ground.

"Never what, Momo-senpai?" Momo shrugged.

"Never mind." and he ran on ahead. What did that dream mean?

**So what did you think?**

**(Dictionary)**

**Nee-chan - BIg Sister**

**Senpai - Term for a person above you. Older student, etc.**

**Buchou - Captain**

**Hai - Ok. Yes.**

**Ochibi - Eiji's nickname for Ryoma. Little guy. Little Man.**

**Glomp - Over enthusiastic hug.**


	2. A Burger and Fries

**Hi everyone. My next Update. Here it is! Oh yeah, and did I forgot the disclaimer last time? And umm... embarrassed to admit but the lines Obaa-chan says is form a movie called An Apple a Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or An Apple a Day. I do own a tennis racquet and eat apples though.**

After practice, Momo as usual asked Ryoma if he wanted to go for a burger. Ryoma, as usual agreed. But when he placed his hands around Momo's waste as he got on the bike, Momo felt different for some reason. I remembered the touch of the Ryoma/Angel from his dream and shivered.

"Are you ok Momo-senpai?" Momo nodded and laughed.

"I'm fine Echizen, really. Its just a chill." Ryoma pulled on his hat.

"Maybe Momo-senpai should get his jacket if he's cold." _'I love how he does that. How he cares about me in the third person and- whoa what! No! Don't love anything about Echizen!'_ Momo tried to shake the thought from his mind as he pedaled to the burger place.

"You know Echizen, if it weren't for the fact that this is good exercise, I would make you switch places with me," he said with a laugh. Ryoma snorted.

"Your way to big for me to carry, Momo-senpai." Momo laughed again. But suddenly, his head felt kinda fuzzy. His vision started to blur.

"Echizen.." he muttered before he just collapsed.

Momo sat up on the sidewalk, his head feeling strange again. Ryoma was standing above him.

"Echizen? Did I fall?" he asked looking around for his bike, it was lying next to him.

"Hai. You did. Momo-senpai has to be more careful. I can't rescue him all of the time." Momo laughed and Echizen helped him up. They eventually reached the burger place. They got in line and Momo looked at the menu.

"Right, so that's 2 burgers for you Echizen and... 11 for me!" he said with his usual over the top smile. Ryoma lowered his hat on his head and didn't say anything. Momo ordered the burgers and brought them back to their usual seat by the windows. Ryoma accepted the tray from him and sat down quietly munching on French fries and an occasional bite from his burger. Momo was putting bite after bite into his mouth, looking like a pig. He then began shoveling fries in his mouth.

"Momo-senpai, did you cheat me?" Momo paused with a fry half way to his mouth. What was the freshman asking him.

"What Echizen?" he asked feeling a little bewildered.

"Did you cheat me? And take half of my fries?" Momo looked at his plate. No, he had not. Though he usually, but Ryoma either never noticed or never cared before.

"Ah no Echizen. I did not." He said and put the fry in his mouth. Ryoma got really close to his face and Momo unconsciously backed into the seat cushion.

"I think you did, and I'm claiming my fry back." and with that he bit down on the other end of the French fry. Biting closer, and closer, until their mouths touched. Looking at him now, Momo could've sworn the boy had grown wings, but at closer inspection it was his shirt color. He took control of the kiss and pushed back against Ryoma, licking Ryoma's lips with his tongue. _'He tastes really good. Like a burger...'_Two girls giggled, another one took a picture, Momo ignored them and then...

"Momo-senpai? Momo-senpai?" Momo slowly opened his eyes and saw Echizen before him. Not again. He rolled his eyes and yes indeed, Ryoma for sure had wings. He could see the feather... but then they turned back into a shirt collar. He realized he was surrounded by people.

"Echizen? What happened?" he said, noting that Ryoma was not trying to kiss him, but how come he still felt the boy's lips on his own?

"You collapsed on your bike. I jumped off but you fell into the street. I had to rescue you." Momo blinked and stood up, with the help of Ryoma. A man turned towards him.

"You would've been dead if this boy hadn't rescued you! Do you think you need to go to a hospital?" Momo shook his head, he thanked the man for his concern, grabbed Ryoma's wrist and picked up the bike, steering it towards home.

"That's twice in one week Ryoma!" he said still laughing, though the sound hurt his head. "Are you deciding to be my guardian angel?" Ryoma tugged his hat and muttered Mada Mada Dane. Momo laughed at the freshman's catch phrase and bashfulness. Finally they reached Momo's house. "Well Good bye Echizen. Thanks a million. I owe you one."

"Hai. Good bye Momo-senpai." Momo walked inside and found his sister on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Nee-san, what do you know about angels?" his sister shrugged and laughed.

"Angels again Takeshi?" Momo blinked. Again? When had he ever asked about angels before?

"What do you mean again Nee-san?" His sister giggled and made a gesture for him to sit down.

"Don't you remember? After Obaa-chan died you asked about angels." Momo thought for a second and remembered. Right. "We didn't know much and Kaa-san was very curious about why you asked, but eventually you stopped thinking about it and got serious about tennis. Don't you remember?" Momo nodded.

"I do know Nee-san, thanks." Momo remembered, and he remembered why he asked.

**/Flashback - Dream/**

**"Obaa-chan?" Little Momo stood on nothing, he was surrounded by nothing, and there was his Obaa-chan. He ran to her and gave her a hug. "I miss you Obaa-chan." his grandmother smiled and hugged him back.**

**"Takeshi, I am sending you a guardian angel. Be sure to look for him." Little Momo blinked.**

**"An angel?" Obaa-chan started getting farther, and farther away. "Wait Obaa-chan! Don't go!"**

**/end flashback - dream/**

Was Ryoma his angel? He thought about it for a second. It seemed possible. But, then again, if Ryoma was an angel then Eiji's theories of Fuji being a government spy might also be true. Since Momo had bet riding on that, he dismissed the thought and started his homework.

**Dictionary:  
Obaa-chan - Grandma**

**Kaa-san - Mother**

**Mada Mada Dane - Ryoma's Catchphrase. It means You've still got more work to do. In the Manga Dub, he says You've Still Got a Ways to go!"**

**Ok, I know its short, I know. I am perfectly aware, and I am very sorry. But its short, so deal.**


	3. A Voice From a Dream

**I have been terrible about updates, and I am sorry. Ok, time for the next chappie! Hurray! anywho, I hope you all like this chapter. Its like everyday I love MomoRyo more and more. Strange. Also, I'm sorry if any words are spelled wrong. They shouldn't be. And sorry about my grammar too... you know what? Sorry in general. I didn't realize until like yesterday that there was a show called Touched by an Angel. I was like, 'WHOA!' So, for anyone who thinks that's where the title came from, your wrong. Or maybe it really did come from there and I forgot... who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Damn it, I wish I did!**

**Special Note: Thank you ****Kiasidira Ixari** **for your help with my Dictionary. I appreciate it.**

Have you ever had one of those dreams where you know its a dream, you can think about it like a dream, you can almost control it like a dream, but you can't wake up from the dream? That's was practically describing Momoshiro life at the moment. Except, it wasn't a dream... was it? He wasn't even sure anymore. He just wanted it to stop. And yet, he wanted it to go on forever. And these thoughts troubled him throughout the night. Which was why he nearly ditched Ryoma the next day.

"Momo-senpai! Chotto Matte!" cried the voice behind him.

"Damn," Momo cursed under his breath. Still, he turned around with his usual cheery smile.

"Gomen, gomen Echizen. I forgot." The freshmen just pulled his hat down.

"Madda madda dane senpai. Better go or we'll be late." Of course he didn't notice the slight blush on Momo's face, or the fact that Momo's arms were trembling. He just didn't want to be late. Which failed to occur to Momo as being odd. Momo let out a small sigh.

"Hai, hai Echizen. We shouldn't be late, no we shouldn't. No we shouldn't." Ryoma didn't respond. Just put his hands on Momo's shoulders and Momo started pedaling.

"Don't collapse today Momo-senpai." Momo detected a hint of mockery in there but he chose to ignore it.

"I won't, I won't. Just slap me on the head if you think I'm about to." Momo wished he hadn't said that because the first thing he felt was a hard hand hitting the side of his head. He really hoped he was the only one who heard that hollow ring. "Oi! Echizen, what was that for?" He could almost feel the freshmen's smirk.

"Just making sure it worked."

"Well, don't." and the rest of the ride was pretty much normal from then on. Aside from the obvious tension and awkwardness from Momo that is. Hopefully the clueless freshmen didn't notice it.

**/  
**"Oi, they call this food?" Momo asked a bit disgustingly while hesitantly poking a chopstick at the slop on his plate. Arai, next to him, just shrugged.

"I don't know what they call, but whatever it is I don't buy it." trust Arai to sound clever and fail. Momo gazed hungrily at the home packed bento Kaidoh had.

"Hey, Mamushi. Spare some Onigiri?"

"Ffssshhh..." Momo rolled his eyes at his rival's vocabulary.

"Guess not." and with that he threw his tray away and went onto the roof for a breath of fresh air. Why the roof, he will never know. Because on that roof he saw him. Ryoma. Lying there lazy as ever. One leg crossed over the other. A big green bubble sprouting from his mouth. Momo smirked upon opening the door and discovering this sight. "Echizen, you know that gum isn't allowed at school." Ryoma dismissed this matter with an unconcerned flip of the hand. Momo took that as an invitation to sit down next to him.

Ryoma sucked down the bubble and began chewing. Momo watched his mouth move up and down, and up and down.. it was a big piece of gum. "Echizen, that's a pretty big piece of gum, I'd be careful or else you might..." and immediately Ryoma started hacking and coughing. Momo sat up alarmed, "Echizen! You better not be pulling my leg!" he wasn't. "All right Echizen, don't you dare die!' And with that he pulled Ryoma into a bear hug, placed his giant hands on Ryoma diaphragm, and pushed. Over and over again he pushed. "Echizen..." was all he could say over and over again until a huge piece of gum flew from Ryoma's mouth. "Phew..." Ryoma sat on the ground, panting.

"D-domo." Ryoma tried to stand up and pull his hat. Tried to look cool, but he coughed so hard he fell down, only to be caught by Momo.

"Anytime Echizen, anytime." he said and gave Ryoma one last resounding pat on the back. He checked his watch and swore. "Shit, we have to get to class."

"Ja."

"All right everyone. The match against Hyotei is right around the corner. Let's not get careless!"

"Hai! Buchou!"

"Everyone 50 laps!"

"Hai! Buchou!" Momo sighed as his feet started pounding the pavement. One after another after one after another. Eventually, Momo fell into the rhythm so often rode by Kamio Akira. Almost nodding off while doing so. He closed his eyes briefly, the heat infiltrating his mind. It was really hot out today. Must be at least... what... 105 degrees Fahrenheit? They had been practicing Fahrenheit in science class today. Whatever it was, it was scorching.

"Momo-chan-senpai!" cried the shrill voice of Kachiro. And that was the last thing Momoshiro remembered.

"Momo? Momoshiro?" Momo blinked several times and looked up to see the faces of his teammates. "You got heatstroke during practice. Were you drinking the necessary 3 gallons a day I was assigning you? And that extra cup of Penal Tea?" Of course not, who would?

"G-gomen." Momo said and sat up, but then lay back down. The sun hurt, the sun really hurt. What was this pounding on his head? Like his temple was about to explode form pressure.

"Echizen," Momoshiro recognized the firm voice of Tezuka, "you stay with him." Oh no, please no. This was another dream. Just another dream. Momo sighed, it was best to just felt it run its course. He wake up from it eventually.

"Hai." Ryoma sat by Momo.

"Arigato Echizen, for staying with me."

"No problem." Momo closed his eyes, and eventually felt fingers gingerly caressing his forehead. They were cool and soft, and almost made his head feel better. Almost. Until he felt some refreshing liquid being poured down his throat. Courtesy of Ryoma's lips. Momo sighed inwardly. Of course. The dream. Of course this was happening. Still, he didn't wake up. Why didn't he wake up? He was saved, kissed, everything. Oh yeah, he had to kiss back. So he did, allowing his mouth to explore Ryoma's. Licking Ryoma's lips with his tongue, he was almost counting down how many seconds until he woke up. Until finally, he saw that familiar light.

**_I never thought one kid would get into so much trouble._**

_**Echizen?**_

_**I also never thought it would take you so long to repay.**_

_**Where are we?**_

_**I thought today with the gum was a start but-**_

_**Time to get going.**_

_**What's happening? Was that Fuji-senpai?**_

_**I have to go. Please hurry.**_

__

****"Momo? Momoshiro?" Momo blinked several times and looked up to see the faces of his teammates. "You got heatstroke during practice. Were you drinking the necessary 3 gallons a day I was assigning you? And that extra cup of Penal Tea?" Oh no, not again. Another dream, he was in another dream.

"Not again, please not again!" Momo cried holding his hands out in front of him.

"Good he's awake. We got really scared when you stopped breathing!" That must be Eiji.

"Yes, Echizen had to perform CPR. Who knew that they taught that in America?" That would be Fuji.

"Who were you dreaming about Momo? Cuz you definitely responded positively." And that would be Eiji again.

"My head hurts..." Momo moaned putting his hands over his face.

"Echizen," Please don't say it. "Get him some water. Fuji, you stay with him." Momo breathed a sigh of relief, but then cursed. Hadn't he heard Fuji's voice... somewhere? He turned his head to Fuji. Creepy smiling eyes and all.

"Interesting dreams, Momoshiro-kun?" Shit, he knew. Momo groaned in response and gratefully drank the water that Ryoma supplied him with. He had to find a way to stop these dreams once and for all.

**Dictionary:**

**Matte - Wait**

**Gomen - Sorry**

**Onigiri - Rice ball, generally with some sort of filling. Usually fish**

**Bento - Packed lunch**

**Mamushi - Snake or Viper. A nickname given to Kaidoh because he hisses. He doesn't like being called that and so Momo calls him that to provoke him.**

**Domo - Short for Domo Arigato. Thanks A lot.**

**Ja - Short for Ja ne. See you later, good bye.**

**Momo-chan-senpai - Nickname for Momo from Freshmen. Chan - Familiar Name suffix, usually used on younger boys and girls, and older girls also.**

**Kun - Familiar Name ending. Generally used for boys but can be used for girls also**

**Kiasidira Ixari thanks again for the help with my Dictionary.**

**Hi, yep I know that was a strange, strange chapter. Yep, this probably won't be that long of a fic. Should be finished in a chapter or two? Can anyone guess? Anyone? At all? Don't worry if you can't, because even I think its odd, and a stretch. But if you do you get... nope not cookies, you get... ... ... zzzz zzzzzz... Oh right! You get cookies! What, I said no cookies? No I didn't, your lying**


	4. Ditch

**I deserve to be hated, I know I do. Not updating for sooooo long! But still I will offer the only excuse I have - school has been hell. I mean pure hell. So much work to do and nothings really been going right. I'm pretty much failing biology right now. I've been working really hard to get my grades up! So I haven't exactly had much time to sit down and write. "But what about vacation?" you might ask. Sorry my friends, but vacation was spent at my grandparents, with no internet or computer. Not to mention the fact that my days were filled with random cousinly/family things. Anyways, hate me, love me, kiss me, kill me... maybe don't kill me...**

**Disclaimer: Everyday I fall more and more in love with prince of tennis. But I don't own it. I really wish I did hell I wish I lived in Prince of Tennis so I could persuade my lil bishies to make hot sweet love to each other. And whoever really can't be persuaded to do so I would take for myself. Sadly that's an unachievable dream...**

**Warning: This episode contains spoilers for people who haven't yet watched the Hyotei arc. So don't say I didn't warn you. Also, it's been a while since I watched these exact episodes so I don't remember everything so well. Just roll with it.**

"----" talking

_"----" _ angel talking

By now Momo just didn't care. He just didn't. He knew the dreams were going to come, he knew he wasn't going to understand them, and he knew that he was going to want to ignore Ryoma. He had taken the mindset of "Oh well, what can you do?" by now. Because apparently the answer was nothing. And he wasn't liking that eerie glare he was getting from Fuji either. It was seriously creeping him out.

And then something happened. The in school tournament before the Hyotei matches. And Momo lost. And that's when the blackouts stopped.

Nothing but pure anger filled him for a while. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why Inui and Buchou? If it had been that damn Mamushi he would've won. But Inui? AND BUCHOU!!! Still, he lost. And this that he lost pretty much all contact with the tennis club. Especially Echizen. He had absolutely no desire to see that stupid smirking kouhai of his right now. None at all.

So if he had no desire to see him why did he think of him? He was sure he didn't want to see him, he felt some sort of demented rage every time he passed by him at school. But he couldn't stop thinking of those dream kisses. And what it meant for his mental health. Was he going insane? Was that why he was suddenly imagining him and Echizen doing... things together? He couldn't be... he couldn't be gay! Many a time he had jacked off to an image of some womanly beauty. Once even to that Fudomine girl. But... never to a guy! Yet in those dreams he always felt himself kissing back, he always felt his heart melting. He always felt the lust for more.

He tried to convince himself that it was just because Echizen had a girlish figure, in fact, pretty much everything about Ryoma was girlish. His voice had barely even begun to change. But in the end Momo was pretty sure it wasn't it. He had definitely seen Ryoma was a guy. He knew that was a fact.

So in the end, not able to deal with his school troubles, or his sexual orientation troubles, Momo found himself ditching school and heading to the only place he could really play tennis anymore. The street tennis courts.

Ryoma looked around school for his Sempai, but he was no where to be found. He could understand Momo ditching the rest of the team, but not him! Not Echizen Ryoma! Eventually though, he had to stop looking and go back to class. It was English. Finding the lesson so boring and trivial Ryoma found himself slipping into a deep unconsciousness. However his eyes did not close. Ryoma's body raised its hand.

_"Excuse me, may I go to the bathroom?"_ the teacher nodded. A few seconds later Ryoma was out of the school and walking down the street, his usual smirk replaced by a far more sadistic one.

Momo panted as he hit the ball to An. After going so long without practice he was he was starting to get out of shape. None the less he was happy about finding An here to play against. Though he did wonder why she was ditching school. An taught him not to be mad, and that he had faults to. She also taught him he was straight. Definitely strait.

"An-chan. Arigatou." He said with a polite bow. An blushed and smile.

_"Ahem..."_ That voice. Momo whirled around and was greeted by a very annoyed Echizen. He forced himself not to blush. Ok, maybe he was bisexual.

"E-Echizen!" he cried. What was he doing ditching school? Even if he was always late, and was completely apathetic about everything besides tennis, he would never actually just ditch class! "What are you doing here?" The younger boy frowned.

_"I think the question is what are you doing here Takeshi." _Takeshi? When did Ryoma ever call him Takeshi?

"Takeshi?"

_"Ditching school and making us all worry just because you didn't make the regulars... how selfish!"_ Momo grinded his teeth. Little brat.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say. Look at me I'm Echizen Ryoma #1 tennis player! You don't know what its like to not be good enough!" Ryoma's eyes darkened at that.

_"Oh, but I do." _ Momo wondered at that.

"Ah, Momo-chan, Echizen-san lets not fight." Momo gave her a kind smile that seemed to somehow say 'Get lost.'

"Please don't interfere An-chan, this is just between me and him." An nodded and backed away. Momo turned his attention back to Ryoma. "You think you have a right to just show up and tell me to come back when-" Momo cut himself off. Ryoma's eyes grew curiously large and his face softened.

_"When what Takeshi?" _Momo looked down hopelessly. That's a good question, when what? When hes haunting his dreams, grabbing his attention, and being so damn cute!

"When nothing," Momo finally answered after a moment of silence. "Fuck off, just leave me the hell alone." Ryoma bent his head down and shook. A few tear drops splattered the court.

_"You are so selfish! Hiding out when he... I've been worrying about you!" _Echizen? Worry? When Ryoma looked back up his sadness was replace by anger. _"Well then fine, I'm leaving. Try to help a guy and..." _He turned around and began walking away. _"Maybe I'm not suited for this job after all..."_ said the voice inside Echizen. But a split second later he had an idea. He brought his hands up to his eyes and began running, fast.

Momo followed, not having heard the last sentence uttered. He gasped as Ryoma ran straight into traffic. Straight towards an oncoming car. With all his might he flung himself towards the smaller boy, desperately pushing him out of the way.

He barely felt the impact, he was already so numb. He could barely hear people yelling and sirens sounding. He was slipping into darkness...

Momo awoke in a place surrounded by light. He was scared; this place felt all too much like those dreams he had been having. The fear only deepened when he saw Echizen before him. But the kouhai wasn't wearing his uniform; he was wearing a white robe and a halo. Beautiful white wings protruded from his back.

"Echizen?"

_"Not quite."_

"Who are you?"

_"I'm your guardian angel."_

**And it is with that that I leave you... haha there were two thats in that last sentence... this sentence too technically.  
Anyways, close to being done with the fic. I said it was going to be short. Ah my ideas for this fic have changed so much while writing it, i thought way to long on hard on for the chapters. Anyways, I hope you don't all hate me.**

**By now you are probably wondering why this is M. I mean, I think it could pass off as a mature T. I think. Anyways it was cause originally Momo and the angel were gonna... do it... but... it didn't end up happening. But, for any wonderful perverted hentai freaks like myself if you ask I will put a wonderful little omake lemon at the end. Just I am officially married to whoever decides to reveiw still. If anyones still out there tumbleweed**

**I had somehting I wanted to say but now I can't remember it... uhmmm... nope just can't!! **

**Oh, I just wanted to ask if everyone had a lovely holiday (whatever it is that you celebrate. Kwanza, Hannukah, Christmas, Winter Solstice... anything I'm forgetting...) In fact, did everyone have a good Thanksgiving? For those who celebrate? Cuz I wasn't here for that either.**

**Has anyone watched Atobe kara no Okurimono? I suggest you do if you haven't.**


End file.
